Narcisse
by Hisokaren
Summary: Miroir, mon beau miroir dit moi qui est le plus beau ?


_Auteuse _: Moua ! n.n...

_Titre _: Narcisse

_Base _: Harry Potter

_Résumé _: Miroir, mon beau miroir, dit-moi qui est le plus beau ?

_Genre _: **Yaoï, SLASH DONC PAS D'HOMOPHOBES, Romance – Humour (Angst). **

_Couple _: **HPDM et DM... ?**

_Disclaimer _: Appartiennent à JKR n.n...

_Statu _: **OS** délire ! ET TRES COURT !

_Rating _: **K+ **

_Note _:

Salut vous tous !

Voici un petit OS en attendant la suite des fictions à chapitres que j'ai postées, soit « Bloody Tease » et « Draco Malfoy et la main maudite ». Comme certains d'entre vous le savent, je vais dans très peu de temps venir squatter Bordeaux, et je n'ai absolument plus le temps d'écrire. Du coup, les fictions, déjà bien en retard malgré moi et malheureusement, vont l'être d'avantage d'ici à ce que je termine tout ce que j'ai à faire chez moi et surtout que je m'installe à Bordeaux.

Je posterai aussi souvent que je le pourrai d'ici là, mais une fois que j'aurai terminé déménagement et autres, je pourrai enfin reprendre le court normal de l'écriture n.n...

En attendant, voici rien que pour vous un petit OS délire dont j'ai eu l'idée après avoir lu une BD de Pépé le Putois. J'adore ce mec lol.

Bref ! J'ai beaucoup ri et étrangement, un certain Serpentard blond m'est venu à l'esprit après lecture, donc, Draco mon chéri, c'est encore pour ta pomme n.n.

Me reste à vous souhaiter une BONNE LECTURE À TOUS !

**À ma béta : VIF merci ! Je t'adore ! ****(_NdVif: Tiens, ça tombe bien ça puisque je t'adore aussi _)**

_**NARCISSE**_

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour.

Il faisait exceptionnellement beau en ce mois d'Octobre. Le ciel était d'un bleu parfait, les oiseaux étaient de sortis et leurs chants s'élevaient dans l'air accompagnant la brise douce qui faisait bruisser les robes navels des grands chênes.

Il avait beaucoup plu cette semaine et en ce samedi doré d'Automne, le temps était à l'humeur joyeuse et festive.

Car, comme dit plus haut, aujourd'hui était un jour d'exception.

Aujourd'hui, Hermione et Ron allaient s'unir pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Le pire, selon l'avis du Survivant étant déjà passé avec la fin de la guerre, il y avait de cela trois ans maintenant. Trois années de pur bonheur et de félicité, durant lequel le monde sorcier ainsi que celui des moldus, c'était reconstruit doucement, oubliant les drames et accueillant à bras ouvert la nouvelle ère de paix.

Premier mariage depuis l'échec de l'empire Voldemorien, le mariage des deux meilleurs amis du héros national marquait ainsi un renouveau. La renaissance de l'amour et de la confiance en le futur. Bien sûr, personne n'était réellement dupe, car qui pouvait prédire l'avenir ? Néanmoins, chacun espérait que la tranquillité perdurerait longtemps.

Un souhait commun pour lequel tout le monde allait se battre.

Cela dit, revenons-en à notre samedi d'Automne.

Harry Potter soupira pour la énième fois.

Aujourd'hui était une journée spéciale, mais comme toute journée spéciale, il y avait toujours quelques _menus_ inconvénients.

Dont :

Un patron très sévère qui refusait toujours que l'un de ses employés parte en avance, parce que le temps, c'est de l'argent et que vu le budget investit dans la section de la « Protection territoriale des sorciers et sorcières résidants en Angleterre », deux voire même, cinq minutes de perdues équivalaient à tout un mois de salaire pour un sorcier prolétaire. Question d'économie.

Un premier ascenseur bondé dans lequel on préfère ne pas entrer à cause des odeurs de transpiration et de parfum à l'eau de cocottes qui donnaient une furieuse envie de vomir. On a beau être pressé faut pas exagérer non plus hein. Puis un second ascenseur pratiquement vide, mais impossible à prendre, parce que sur les cinq personnes, il y a un abruti visiblement accroc à diverses substances grasses et sucrées. On a beau êtres pressé, le poids maximum autorisé ne peut pas être dépassé. Il faut donc attendre encore dix minutes et trois étages avant de pouvoir enfin y entrer. Bien sûr, on a pensé aux escaliers, mais on est déjà très en retard et il est hors de question de se mettre en nage parce qu'on a pas le temps de prendre une douche. Foutue vie !

Une zone de transplanage, comme par hasard, pleine à craquer et dont la queue doit bien s'étendre sur dix bon mètres. Ce qui fait vingt minutes de plus à attendre et lorsque c'est à votre tour, vous vous faites doubler par une mémé et sa canne. Vous avez une folle envie de taper sur la mémé, malgré toute votre bonté d'âme, mais vous ne pouvez pas, parce que l'endroit est encore peuplé et que vous travaillez ici. Pas envie de vous mettre tout le ministère à dos et de vous faire fustiger au retour le Lundi matin, jour le plus difficile de la semaine à être sympathique et de bonne humeur.

Un con de concierge qui n'est jamais là quand vous en avez besoin, parce que pour la première fois en deux ans, vous avez oublié les clés de votre immeuble au bureau. Dix minutes et un vaste répertoire d'insultes épuisé plus tard, le con de concierge vous ouvre en grommelant de douces menaces de morts à votre encontre, et vous fais un innocent croche-pied pour que vous vous ramassiez en pleine poire sur la première marche de l'escalier. Ce que vous faites en toute beauté, d'ailleurs.

Ce fut donc après moult épreuves et un concierge à l'hosto, qu'Harry Potter arriva finalement à destination.

Le mariage était à treize heures, il était midi trente, et il avait une demi-heure pour se changer, récupérer les bagues dans le sucrier –parce que là au moins, il ne les perdrait pas- et prendre son petit ami qui, il l'espérait sincèrement, avait fini de se préparer.

Draco avait toujours cette fâcheuse manie de monopoliser la salle de bain pendant des heures, sous prétexte que le charme et l'élégance étaient les maîtres mots de l'apparence. Certes la beauté était un atout non négligeable et Harry aimait le soin tout particulier que Draco mettait à entretenir son corps, mais aujourd'hui, le blond avait intérêt à avoir fini de se pomponner.

Le jour d'un mariage était une véritable bénédiction, et n'était donc pas à prendre à la légère.

Néanmoins, il pouvait aussi ressembler à un véritable cauchemar.

C'est ce que s'était dit Harry quand, à peine entré dans son appartement un gémissement des plus explicites lui parvint de la salle de bain.

_« Oh oui bébé, tu es beau. »_

Il fronça les sourcils. C'était bien la voix de Draco qu'il venait d'entendre et c'était toujours ce même Draco qui avait poussé ce gémissement de pur plaisir.

_« Humnn, tu es un véritable dieu tu le sais ? Ton corps, mon dieu, quel corps ! »_

Harry, dont le tempérament impulsif typiquement Gryffondorien était déjà bien émoustillé, senti son sang ne faire qu'un tour dans ses veines. À qui Draco était-il entrain de parler ?

_« Ce visage si fin, cette peau si blanche, si douce sous mes doigts, ce regard langoureux, ces lèvres si sensuelles... Hum, un vrai canon ! »_

Bon sang ! Ce n'était pas possible. Non, ça ne pouvait pas dégénérer comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?

_« Tu es si beau... » _

Draco ne pouvait pas le tromper. Il ne pouvait pas !

_« Et ces fesses, par merlin, quelles fesses ! »_

Il lui avait promis de ne jamais le blesser, de ne vouer son amour qu'à lui... De toujours lui appartenir, corps et âme !

_« Tes fesses sont si fermes et si belles moulées comme ça dans ce pantalon... »_

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi le trompait-il ?

_« Tu es à tomber bébé ! »_

Pourquoi le jour du mariage de ses meilleurs amis ?

_« Tu es tellement plus sexy qu'Harry... »_

Pourquoi après plus de deux ans de vie commune ? Et dire qu'il allait lui demander de l'épouser juste après la cérémonie... Ce n'était pas juste ! Non, pas juste.

_« Harry aussi est magnifique, il est splendide et vraiment très, très beau, mais toi, toi ! Oh merlin, tu es l'être le plus beau de la création. »_

Harry, la rage au ventre et la peine au cœur se dirigea à grands pas vers la source de tous ces gémissements. Il allait tuer cet abruti blond et son ordure d'amant ! Oh oui, il allait leur faire payer cher cette petite partie de jambe en l'air.

_« Viens donc m'embrasser mon tout beau... Huuummm... »_

« DRACO BARTLEBY MALFOY ! hurla-t-il en enfonçant presque la porte de la salle de bain. COMMENT AS-TU PU ME... »

« Oh salut mon canard ! » ( _**NdVif **__: Mon canard ??? mouahahaha… je crois que c'est la première fois que je la lis celle-là _)

Harry se figea brusquement, les yeux écarquillés et le visage paralysé dans une expression de colère intense mais, -et excusez-moi du peu- intensément comique, quand il vit son petit ami non pas alangui entre les bras d'un inconnu plus beau que lui, mais tout simplement collé au miroir de la salle de bain, faisant des papouilles mouillées à son reflet.

« Me... Me... Me... bredouilla-t-il confus. »

« Te quoi mon cœur ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Draco en s'écartant légèrement du miroir. »

« Je... euh... Tu... Mais... »

« Amour ? Tu as l'air bizarre... Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? »

Draco, inquiet, s'approcha de son cher et tendre pour tendrement lui caresser la joue. J'ai honte là, fut la première pensée d'Harry avant qu'il ne reprenne contenance.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? demanda-t-il. »

Le blond sourit.

« Et bien je m'admirais, répondit-il fièrement. Je suis le mec le plus sexy de la terre, tu ne trouve pas ? En tout cas, lui partage mon avis, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le miroir. »

Harry jeta un regard au reflet de Draco qui lui souriait, le saluant d'un langoureux clin d'œil.

_« Salut beauté ! »_

Il leva ses deux sourcils.

« Où as-tu eu ce miroir Draco ? »

« Oh, c'est un cadeau de Blaise. Il me l'a envoyé de France et je l'ai reçu ce matin même. J'adore ! dit-il envoyant un baiser fantôme à son reflet qui sourit sensuellement. »

_« Moi aussi je t'adore bébé ! répondit-il. »_

Le brun fut pris d'un énorme coup de barre et ferma les yeux, s'effondrant dans les bras du blond. Ce dernier l'accueillit et le serra contre lui, de plus en plus soucieux de l'état de santé de son amant.

« Amour ? murmura-t-il. »

« Je t'aime Draco, si tu savais comme je t'aime. »

Le blond sourit.

« Moi aussi poussin, moi aussi je t'aime. »

Il lui releva le visage et lui donna un profond baiser auquel Harry répondit aussitôt. La fatigue, le stress, la colère et la peur panique qui lui avaient étreint les entrailles quelques minutes auparavant firent monter en lui une intense vague de désir et il abandonna son corps à ses instincts. (_**NdVif **__: Euh, Ryry ? C'est pas vraiment le temps là… y'a un mariage bientôt oO_)

Pressant leur corps l'un contre l'autre, il plongea plus ardemment encore sa langue dans la bouche humide de Draco et laissa ses mains vagabonder à leur gré dans la chevelure soyeuse et blonde. Malheureusement pour lui, son petit ami, malgré l'envie pressante qu'il avait de lui faire l'amour, le repoussa doucement mais fermement.

« Encore, grogna Harry en essayant de capturer les lèvres roses. »

Draco rit.

« Tu sais très bien que nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça, mon canard. Il ne reste plus qu'un petit quart d'heure avant le début de la cérémonie et en dépit du fait que j'ai très envie de te prendre contre le mur, j'en connais deux qui vont t'étriper si nous arrivons en retard. » (_**NdVif **__: Ah voilà la voix de la raison _)

Harry arrondit les yeux et se détacha aussitôt du blond.

« Merde ! jura-t-il avant de se précipiter sur ses vêtements pendu dans un coin de la salle de bain. »

Il attrapa costumes et chaussures, avant de revenir sur ses pas d'embrasser Draco et de lui murmurer le plus sérieusement du monde : « Quand nous irons en France en décembre, rappel-moi de tuer Blaise et ne m'appelle plus jamais mon canard ! » (_**NdVif **__: MDR je savais bien que Harry serait de mon avis ! Mon canard, c'est… beurk_ )

Puis laissant le Serpentard surpris, il courut s'habiller.

**ÉPILOGUE :**

« Bien, Hermione. Ron. Je vous invite à joindre vos mains. Les bagues s'il vous plaît ? »

Une minute de silence s'écoula avant que...

« Merde ! jura Harry. Je les ai oubliés dans le sucrier ! »

Aujourd'hui était assurément un grand jour.

Du moins, c'est ce que c'était dit Harry avec ironie après que Draco ait éclaté de rire dans l'église et que ses meilleurs amis, l'ait littéralement assassiné du regard lui promettant moult douloureuses vengeances.

_**-THE END-**_

Et voilà n.n...

Ne me demandez pas ce qu'il m'a pris d'écrire un truc aussi con, parce que je ne saurais vous répondre. J'en avais envie tout simplement lol. D'autant que je reviens à peine de Huahine où j'ai assisté au magnifique mariage de deux de mes amis du Lycée, haaa, c'était émouvant. Mais rassurez-vous, le témoin avait bien les bagues lol, contrairement à un certain Gryffondor.

Encore un OS tout en simplicité, sans termes alambiqué et avec mon humour toujours aussi... spécial ? Craignos ? Bizarre ? lol. (_**NdVif **__: Non, non, tout simplement adorable _)

J'espère néanmoins que ces dix petites minutes passées en ma compagnie vous ont été agréables. (_**NdVif **__: Plus qu'agréable, tu me manquais tant _)

Un petit commentaire pour me faire plaisir ?

(_**NdVif **__: Merci… c'est assez petit comme commentaire ? ;) __**Ndla **__: Lol, toi aussi tu as un humour particulier tu le sais ça ?) _

Kissouxxxx HK ;)


End file.
